Grace Augustine
Dr Grace Augustine - ksenobotaniczka uczestnicząca w programie Avatar. Biografia thumb|240px|left|Avatar Grace uśmiecha się do [[Jake'a]] Dla personelu naukowego była postacią niemal legendarną, napisała książkę o roślinach Pandory, gdzie przybyła kilka lat przed Jake'iem Sully i przed Normem Spellman'em. Udzielała młodym Na'vi lekcji języka angielskiego w swojej szkole, niedaleko bazy ekspedycji ludzi. Uczyła m.in. Neytiri i Tsu'Tey'a. Była niezwykle zainteresowana niesamowitym zjawiskiem biologicznym, zachodzącym między korzeniami drzew Pandory. Jak sama powiedziała, oddałaby życie za próbki z Drzewa Dusz, do którego jednak jako obcy nie miała dostępu. Gdy razem z Jake'iem i Normem uciekała z aresztu, została śmiertelnie postrzelona przez rozwścieczonego Quaritcha. Jake, jako Toruk Makto, błagał klan Omaticaya oraz Eywę o pomoc dla umierającej przyjaciółki, było jednak już za późno. Grace u Na'vi Jak już zostało wspomniane, Grace uczyła młodych Na'vi angielskiego. Początkowo, gdy tubylcy nie cierpieli z powodu wycinki drzew i wykopywania unobtanium, okazywali jej szacunek i zaprzyjaźnili się z nią. Pomagali jej, a ona im. Jednak po incydencie w swojej szkole zarówno ją, jak inne Awatary wytępili i już nigdy nie pozwolili im wkroczyć na ich teren. Gdy zobaczyli później, że chciała ona pomóc Omaticaya, ponownie zaczęli ją szanować i pomogli jej, gdy umierała. Niestety, próba ta nie odniosła sukcesu. Ciekawostki * To, że Grace pali papierosy było krytykowane przez organizacje walczące z uzależnieniem od nikotyny. Wskazywały one, że Grace daje zły przykład dzieciom, które mogą oglądać film. * Grace wypowiada w filmie dwie kwestie, które jak się okazuje są zapowiedzią przyszłych wydarzeń: ** Patrząc na Drzewo Dusz: "Dałabym się zabić za próbki" - Grace umiera pod tym drzewem. ** Do Quaritcha: "I co zrobisz, zastrzelisz mnie?" Quaritch: "Mógłbym to zrobić". Później Grace zostaje przez niego śmiertelnie postrzelona. ** 20 października 2010 na konferencji prasowej Cameron, ponownie zapytany o status i o ewentualny powrót Sigourney Weaver w sequelu, reżyser ze śmiechem odparł: Kto powiedział, że umarła? Nikt nie umiera w filmie science fiction. Czy Grace żyje czy umarła, zależy bardziej od agenta Sigourney niż od czegokolwiek innego. 28 listopada 2010, Michelle Rodriguez zasugerowała, że chciałaby powrócić w oceanicznym sequelu Camerona, mówiąc: Jim może mnie zabić w każdej chwili. Umierać dla niego to przyjemność. Ale, i Jim sam wam to powie, w filmach science-fiction nikt nigdy nie umiera naprawdę oraz dodała: Gdybym tylko miała okazję znowu z nim pracować, nie wahałabym się ani chwili. Jest niesamowicie inteligentny - zupełnie jak Yoda. Cytaty thumb|right|300px|Na'vi próbują uratować życie Grace "They are just pissing on us and not even giving us the courtesy of calling it rain." (Olewają nas ciepłym moczem, nie próbując nas nawet zapewnić, że to deszcz.) - Grace po dowiedzieniu się o braku doświadczenia Jake'a przy pierwszym spotkaniu. "The last thing I need is another trigger happy moron out there!" (Ostatnie czego potrzebuję to kolejny idiota z ciągiem na spust!) - Grace do Parkera Selfridge o Jake'u Sully. "So you just figured you come out here, to the most hostile environment known to man, with no training of any kind, and see how it went?" (Przyjechałeś tu, do najbardziej nieprzyjaznych człowiekowi warunków, bez jakiegokolwiek treningu czy doświadczenia, z nadzieją, że jakoś to będzie?) - Grace rozmawia z Jake'iem. "Just relax and let your mind go blank. It shouldn't be hard for you." (Odpręż się i nie myśl o niczym. Nie powinno być to dla Ciebie trudne.) - Grace wydaje Jake'owi polecenie. "Well who do you expect, numbnuts?" (A myślałeś, że kto, tłukuSłowo pada w oficjalnych Polskich napisach. Czas 0:18:11?) - Grace przedstawia swój avatar Jake'owi. "Don't play with that. You'll go blind." (Nie baw się tym, bo oślepniesz.) - Grace ostrzega Jake'a przed zabawą warkoczem. "Run, definitely run!" (Uciekać, definitywnie uciekać!) - Grace krzyczy do Jake'a kiedy widzi Thanatora. "For reasons I cannot fathom, the Omaticaya have chosen you." (Z niewytłumaczalnych powodów Omaticaya wybrali Cię.) - Grace do Jake'a przy śniadaniu. "There are many dangers on Pandora, and one of the subtlest is that you may come to love it too much" (Na Pandorze jest wiele niebezpieczeństw, a jednym z nich jest to, że możesz się w niej za bardzo zakochać) - Grace wyjaśnia Jake'owi swoją miłość do Pandory. "The wealth of this world isn't in the ground." (Bogactwo tego świata nie znajduje się pod ziemią.) - Grace do Parkera Selfridge. "This is going to ruin my whole day." (To zepsuje cały mój dzień.) - Grace po postrzeleniu przez Quaritcha "I've got to take some samples..." (Muszę pobrać próbki...) - Grace przy Drzewie Dusz, krótko przed śmiercią. "Jake...I'm with her...she's real." (Jake... Jestem z nią... jest realnym bytem.) - Grace na chwilę przed śmiercią. it:Grace Augustine de:Grace Augustine en:Grace Augustine es:Grace Augustine fr:Grace Augustine nl:Grace Augustine ru:Грэйс Огустин Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Avatary Kategoria:Postaci ZPZ